En Tiempo de Mortífagos
by LovelyGubbare
Summary: Asesinos. Los dos. Unos asesinos. Ella se encarga de hechizarlos, él de matarlos. En tiempo de mortífagos, Rose y Scorpius no se aman, no se quieren ni se gustan, simplemente se protegen.
1. Prólogo

_SUMMARY: Asesinos. Los dos. Unos asesinos. Ella se encarga de hechizarlos, él de matarlos. En tiempo de mortífagos, Rose y Scorpius no se aman, no se quieren ni se gustan, simplemente se protegen._

_DISCLAMEIR: Los personajes pertenecen a la única, inigualable, incomprendida (por asesinar a Remus, Tonks [...], ¿por qué, por qué?) ... ¡JK Rowling! _

**En Tiempo de Mortífagos**

**PRÓLOGO**

—Corre, maldita sea. ¡Corre!

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo, grandísimo idiota?

Ella esquivó una ramita de árbol dando una zancada espectacular. No sabían qué era lo que los tenía más excitados. ¿Era acaso la adrenalina que corría por sus venas? ¿Era por el paso acelerado al que iban? ¿Era porque ambos huían para salvar sus vidas?

Scorpius Malfoy no podía creer que hubiese alguien tan lenta como Rose Weasley, así que la cogió de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró entre la maleza del bosque. Sus corazones iban latiendo a mil por hora.

Hojas. Troncos. Verde. Pisadas. Lluvia. Crujir. Y correr mucho más rápido. El suelo no era favorecedor compuesto de lodo y algunas plantas secas.

Era divertido. Sí, divertido. Literalmente divertido. Excitante y divertido. Estaban por alcanzarlos. Estaban por atraparlos. Si no aceleraban un poco más, tal vez sus vidas correrían más peligro del que ya estaban.

—¿Dónde… está Albus? —logró completar la pregunta Rose, ya que la respiración se le iba.

—¡Con los demás! —exclamó Malfoy antes de detenerse bruscamente cuando salieron del bosque.

Precipicio.

Atrapados. Estaban atrapados. Entre _ellos_ y el precipicio.

Los rodearon.

—Maldita sea… ¿qué vamos a hacer? —cuestionó una angustiada Rose Weasley.

No hay salida. Ni una salida. Era morir. De una u otra forma. O caer en manos del vacío… o en manos de _ellos_.

Que déjenme decirles que los mortífagos eran en el mundo mágico como _zombies_ son aquí. Porque en tiempo de mortífagos o matas o te matan. Y Scorpius Malfoy no iba a rendirse. Oh, claro que no. Sin varita, él aún era un mago.

—Vamos, Weasley, que prefiero morir cayendo que con ellos —dijo Scorpius Malfoy y con Rose bien sujeta entre sus dedos, corrieron hacia el precipicio, dando un brinco y abandonando sus cuerpos a su suerte.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :3 Saludillos! **


	2. Vorágine

_SUMMARY: Asesinos. Los dos. Unos asesinos. Ella se encarga de hechizarlos, él de degollarlos. En tiempo de mortífagos, Rose, Scorpius y los demás simplemente se defienden._

* * *

**En Tiempo de Mortífagos**

**1**

**VORÁGINE**

Un trocito muy pequeñito, casi invisible, casi imperceptible, pareció caer lentamente desde el cielo, desde aquella bóveda de estrellas. El primer símbolo del invierno. Este trocito muy pequeñito flotó, siguiendo un camino levemente zigzagueante, hasta ser seguido por los demás. Ese copo de nieve continuó su descenso, muy bajo, muy bajo… hasta reposar suavemente sobre el ojo azul del rostro pálido del cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos rojos.

Y entonces empezó a nevar, suavemente, al compás de una melodía melancólica. Cada copo terminaba por reposar sobre aquel cuerpo tendido en el suelo, cubriéndolo a cada segundo que pasaba. Aquel cuerpo que contenía una expresión serena, casi de ángel, con aquellos ojos abiertos, tan abiertos que resaltaba el azul, tanto que no parpadeaban, tanto que no daba señales de vida. Y ese pelo lacio que contrastaba con el blanco, que lucían como lazos alrededor de su cara.

Sí, aquella mujer estaba estática, inmutable… sin respiración.

Era así como comenzaba el invierno.

Una fuerte ventisca obligó a un transeúnte caminar mucho más rápido, tanto que le llamó la atención el bulto en reposo sobre el suelo. Se acercó con cautela, muy extrañado y con un mal presentimiento cerniéndose en su cerebro. No tardó en sentirse horrorizado, atareado, estremecido. Un grito de sorpresa. Balbuceos. Alzó la mirada y buscó a un posible sospechoso. ¡Ésa muchacha estaba muerta! Nadie. Ni un solo fantasma. Descubrió por completo su rostro, limpiándole de la nieve aquellas mejillas congeladas. Otro jadeo de sorpresa. Conocía ese rostro. ¡Todo el mundo lo conocía! El hombre quiso observarla con minuciosidad… debía equivocarse. Extrajo la varita de su bolsillo e invocó un encantamiento. El extremo se prendió y entonces miró.

Sí, era ella.

Envió un patronus de inmediato con el mensaje. Por suerte, Harry Potter, el más grande auror de aquellos tiempos, era el padre de su mejor amigo.

Un águila apareció, extendiendo sus alas y alzando el vuelo hacia el cielo. Desprendía luz alrededor de su figura y contrastó con el negro cielo. Y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su paradero, hasta posarse sobre el pasto húmedo y pegar las alas. El ave observó al hombre de anteojos, que pasaba más de los cuarenta años. Éste se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando.

—_Lily Potter está muerta. La encontré en el Valle de Godric junto a la tumba de sus padres, señor_ —informó la voz de Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero en la oculta nieve no se encontraba solamente Lily Potter. A unos metros había otro bulto, y uno más… y cientos. Todos allí, al parecer, habían sido asesinados.

* * *

Rose Weasley tenía miedo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Podía oír su corazón latiéndole cerca de los oídos. Las manos le sudaban y las piernas le flaqueaban. Se estremecía al pensar que tal vez, si tuviera que correr, sus piernas no le funcionarían. Con la mano izquierda tenía bien cubierta su boca para no emitir sonido alguno si es que se le escapaba siquiera algún jadeo. Se arrimó más contra el armario y cerró los ojos. Ya no se oía nada más, ni siquiera el sonido de los animales nocturnos… Nada, en absoluto. Como dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma, y esa calma fue tortuosa para Rose porque no sabía si salir de su escondite a arriesgarse. Debía buscar ayuda, una varita al menos que le diera valor para protegerse.

Sus mejillas estaban brillantes por las lágrimas y por la luz que entraba por la rendija de la puerta agrietada. Era ahora o nunca… Morir o vivir. ¡Debía salir! Así que con la decisión en la garganta, se levantó y vaciló un poco. Tragó saliva con dureza y empujó la puerta. Observó el desorden de un duelo: mesas rotas, sillas al revés, floreros hecho pedazos, cuadros reventados, ventanas estalladas… y sangre. Intentó ser valiente cuando vio uno, dos, tres cuerpos sobre el suelo, y claro, sin vida. Así que atravesó el salón con una pierna adolorida, casi cojeando porque no podía mantenerse en pie.

Se apoyó del marco de la entrada y observó la luna, la única fuente de luz para ver el desastre que había delante. Buscó alguien que pudiese ayudarla, pero era inútil. _Ellos_ habían arrasado con todo. _Ellos_ habían asesinado a todos. Volvió a tragar saliva y ahora buscó una varita, cualquiera… Lástima, todas estaban partidas. Avanzó un paso con dificultad… Necesitaba ayuda… Pero ¿y Lily? ¿Dónde estaba Lily? ¿A dónde se la habían llevado? Sabía que _ellos_ ya se habían ido, y seguramente Lily se habría escapado y escondido.

—¡Lily! —gritó con la poca fuerza que tenía. Las lágrimas surgían con más violencia—. ¡Lily! —volvió a llamar. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Miró a todos lados, pero la negrura de la noche absorbía todo—. ¡Lil…!

—¿Dónde te habías escondido, bonita? —Un agarre fuerte a sus dos brazos y una mano ajena que tapaba su boca. El pánico se acrecentó dentro de ella. No tuvo tiempo para reprenderse por ser idiota al gritar—. Así que te me habías escapado, linda… ¿Dónde te escondiste? —preguntó el hombre que la sostenía, mientras pegaba su rostro más cerca al de ella. Rose sintió asco, odio y angustia. Ya estaba muerta… debía rendirse allí. Hasta ahí estaba su vida. Lloriqueó hasta que la respiración se le dificultó. Volvió a buscar con la mirada alguien que pudiese auxiliarla…—. Estás tan linda que no me da ganas de matarte —dijo _éste_ muy cerca de su oído para luego propinarle un beso en la mejilla. Rose arrugó la frente con repulsión—. Tal vez si te escondo de los otros, luego me dé un festín contigo ¿no crees? —y pegó su nariz al cuello de Rose, inhalando profundamente el aroma que desprendía la chica de su piel. Rose se desesperó aún más. Aún peor que _ellos_, podían ser los carroñeros—. Exquisito.

La pelirroja forcejeó con el vago intento de deshacerse. Un codazo en su estómago no logró mucho pero flexionar la rodilla con la intención de golpearle en la entrepierna consiguió que _éste_ le soltara. Entonces Rose comenzó a huir cojeando y restándole importancia a la herida abierta de su pierna. Prefería mil veces morir a causa de un hechizo que en manos de un carroñero. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y lo vio persiguiéndole con el rostro de dolor. Ella tal vez podría correr más rápido, pero es que esa maldita lesión reducía sus fuerzas. Sí, ella podría tropezarse y quedar en bandeja de plata, pero se dio una última motivación y dobló la esquina. La nieve había empezado a caer y ella tenía la ligera esperanza de que fuese más fuerte para cubrir sus pasos y su silueta de su rastreador. Alguien tuvo que oír sus súplicas porque a los minutos ocurrieron ventiscas que le permitieron sacar ventaja. Estaba horrorizada al denotar algunos bultos cubiertos por la nieve, pero decidió ignorarlos para buscar a Lily. Lily… ¿dónde estaba?

Y que de pronto… una esperanza. Allí, a lo lejos, una persona… Pero ¿y si era uno de _ellos_? Redujo la velocidad y avanzó con miedo. Quería comprobarlo primero, aún si se estuviera arriesgando mucho más. Y gracias a la nieve, no podía distinguirlo bien. Pero… ¿qué era eso? ¡Un patronus! ¡Estaba invocando un patronus! ¡Debía ser alguien bueno, alguien que pudiese ayudarla! Un animal borroso apareció. Un ave, ¡era un ave! Esta alzó el vuelo y se perdió, pero Rose seguía avanzando, con más decisión.

—Ayuda… —susurró para empezar. La corrida le había absorbido la respiración—. Ayuda —pidió con más decisión hasta obtener la atención de la persona—. Por favor… —caminó más veloz por miedo a que el carroñero ya estuviese por atraparla. Sin pensarlo más, extendió los brazos y éste la recibió. Rose agradeció que no fuese uno de _ellos_—. Ayúdeme, por favor… Me están persiguiendo —dijo con voz cansina. La visión se le iba, todo se volvía más turbio, más confuso… ya no podía distinguir entre lo blanco, rubio o negro. La pierna afectada no aguantó más y le hizo caer sobre la suave nieve.

—Weasley… Cielos… —dijo esa persona. Era hombre. Pero no era uno de _ellos_. ¡No era uno de _ellos_! Debía repetírselo muchas veces para convencerse que ya no estaba en peligro—. Está bien, tranquila, Weasley… Yo me encargo de todo. Tranquila…

Eso surtió efecto. El dolor de su lesión tal vez era muy grande que casi no lo sentía, que la estaba haciendo desmayarse. Su cuerpo se abandonó hasta tenderse en el suelo. Rose ya no tenía de qué preocuparse. Y antes de cerrar los ojos escuchó unas lejanas voces, gritos de hombres y unos hechizos lanzados. Y antes de cerrar sus ojos observó otros muy cerca de ella. Parecía verse en un espejo. Como ya saben, ella ya no distinguía muy bien los colores, pero sí alcanzó (con un sobreesfuerzo) denotar sus propios ojos azules y cabello rojo, solo que lacio, no ondulado. Y antes de cerrar sus ojos supo que no era ella misma.

—Lily —susurró.

La vorágine había comenzado.

* * *

**¡Chan Chan! Hihihi... Primera vez que escribo acerca de aventura y un poco de misterioooo... **

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! :)**


	3. Lily

_SUMMARY: Asesinos. Los dos. Unos asesinos. Ella se encarga de hechizarlos, él de matarlos. En tiempo de mortífagos, Rose, Scorpius y los demás simplemente se defienden._

* * *

**En Tiempo de Mortífagos**

**2**

**Lily**

Scorpius se remangó el suéter para observar el reloj de su muñeca: _02:07 am._

Increíblemente el tiempo había decidido alentar su paso. Su cabeza aún le daba vueltas a los recientes hechos que había tenido que vivir. Su cerebro no olvidaba las imágenes que había tenido que presenciar para su pesar. Su frente sudaba por la repentina acción que tuvo que hacer y tal vez por la adrenalina que había sentido al ser su primer ataque en un verdadero duelo. Aún se preguntaba qué es lo que hubiera sucedido si no se hubiese decidido a hacerle caso a su maldita curiosidad cuando quiso conocer la tumba de los hermanos Peverell de aquellos cuentos que leía. No le era posible aceptar que ese pequeño deseo de irresponsabilidad le hubiese llevado directamente con uno de los peores sucesos que haya podido vivir. Es decir, ¿por qué tuvo que haber ido a ese lugar a esas horas de la noche? ¿Es que acaso todavía era un niño como para pensar que eso era buena idea? Por Merlín, tenía ya veinte años, o bueno, estaba a punto de cumplirlos. Y tal vez sonara egoísta, pero tampoco se alegraba de ser el casi "héroe" de la situación.

Un jadeo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y el giró la cabeza tan pronto como lo oyó. En unas horas, sus sentidos se habían desarrollado con más eficacia.

Sus ojos buscaron al origen, aunque su sentido ya lo había detectado.

Rose Weasley se encontraba tendida en el suelo, aún desmayada o tal vez dormida (¿cuál era la diferencia?). Cuando la encontró tenía una pierna herida por lo que decidió hacerle un torniquete simplemente para que dejar de desangrar; en realidad él no era un curandero.

Y entonces volvió a rememorar todo lo que sucedió desde que vio a Rose Weasley corriendo hacia él, más asustada de lo que la había visto en su vida. Ella, apenas llegó a él, se desmayó sobre la nieve, susurrando el nombre de su prima. De Lily Potter. Y entonces también recordó que esa pelirroja, la hermana de su mejor amigo estaba muerta. Había sido asesinada cruelmente. Los aurores jamás llegaron, o bueno, al menos cuando él estuvo presente (que fue cuando Scorpius más los necesitó). A los dos segundos, un carroñero (sí, un carroñero) apareció. Scorpius se dejó llevar por sus instintos, aunque por dentro un pánico se apoderó de sus sentidos, y lanzó cualquier hechizo confundidor y desarmador, con la intención de dejarlo inofensivo. Scorpius no quiso matarlo… y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Él jamás había matado a alguien.

Otro jadeo por parte de la prima de Albus Potter. Al parecer, estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Ante esto, Scorpius bufó. Suerte la de ella al poder quedarse dormida.

El rubio también recapituló en imágenes mentales el cómo intentó huir con Weasley cargándola sobre su espalda. No se sentía seguro de hacer una _Aparición_ con ella lesionada. Se sintió momentáneamente mal por dejar el cuerpo de Lily Potter al abandono, pero era pensar con cabeza fría ¿no? Y entonces, en el trayecto, fue observando la cantidad innumerable de cuerpos cubiertos por la nieve, y sangre a su alrededor. Aquello no podía ser más traumático. Debía salvar su vida… y la de Weasley.

La pelirroja no pesaba mucho (pero tampoco era una pluma) y la tensión que se había apoderado de él le cobró todas sus fuerzas, así que decidió adentrarse a una casa que tenía las ventanas rotas y la puerta entreabierta. Ya no pudo sorprenderse más por ver el desorden y los cuerpos; sino que simplemente subió hasta el tercer piso y se encerró en la habitación casi vacía (de no ser por floreros y algunas plantas sobre el suelo). Echó a Weasley y le hizo el torniquete. Él se sentó, recuperándose.

Tal vez estuvieron así unos diez minutos, pero para Scorpius fue muy estresante ese tiempo. Y odiaba no saber qué hacer.

Pero para entonces, un nuevo ruido captaron sus oídos.

_Maldita sea._

Pasos.

Eran pasos. Del piso de abajo.

Scorpius se puso alerta. Pegó la oreja al suelo, pero no escuchaba nada. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Dudo antes de girar el picaporte. Volteó la cabeza y miró a Weasley. Ella aún seguí respirando con armonía, inmersa en sus sueños. Tal vez era de locos salir y hacerse el héroe, tal vez debía huir de inmediato por la ventana con Weasley, pero de nuevo no irían muy lejos. Sería inteligente y atacaría cuando _ellos_ no estuvieran viéndolo.

Pero ¿y si fallaba? Weasley quedaría desprotegida porque ni siquiera intentaría protegerse. Scorpius miró con más atención a Weasley y vio en ella a Lily Potter, de no ser por el cabello ondulado y la piel con más pecas. Scorpius siempre apreció mucho a la hermana menor de su amigo. Lily fue una chica llena de vida… y a él le agradaba.

No, la vida de Lily sería vengada. En nombre de ella y de su amigo, Albus.

Se atrevió a sonreír de lado antes de abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a su destino.

* * *

—Señor Potter, puede pasar.

El hombre de ojos verdes y anteojos alzó la mirada. Se levantó automáticamente mientras tragaba saliva con dureza. La mujer que le había anunciado que ya podía entrar, le entregó una expresión de condolencia, de amabilidad. Pero el corazón de Harry Potter siguió latiendo con velocidad, porque ya sabía qué vería pero que tuviera la ligera esperanza de que hubiera un error. Un grandioso error.

Recordó el patronus de Scorpius Malfoy que lo había informado del terrible suceso. Al instante le comunicó a su departamento y estos le dijeron que no se le ocurriera ir al lugar de los hechos, que ellos se encargarían de todo. De un modo u otro, sabía que Malfoy no mentía y que su responsabilidad era ir, y cuando estuvo decidido a investigarlo, porque ¿desde cuándo él obedecía esas órdenes?, Hermione llegó a él y le informó que lo sabía todo (y claro, trabajan en el Ministerio), así que le prohibió ir y Harry odió en ese instante a Hermione. La pena le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Y ahora, en ese instante, sus piernas avanzaban con duda, pero él casi no las sentía. Una extraña fuerza lo impulsaba hacia la puerta del final del pasillo de lo que podía llamarse una _morgue_. Un pasillo blanquísimo, que lucía como el de los hospitales muggles.

Y no supo cuánto tiempo le llevó llegar hasta allí, hasta la puerta entrecerrada. Él extendió el brazo y la empujó. Sus ojos, por instinto, buscaron de inmediato el único objeto que se hallaba allí. Una camilla cubierta con una sábana blanca, y entre los dos, un cuerpo. Tal vez aún sentía miedo, pero la melancolía venció sus fuerzas. Su expresión era muy desoladora y agradeció que Ginny no estuviera presente.

Y sin saber cómo, llegó a estar frente a la camilla. Alzó las manos y sostuvo la sábana blanca, sin aún moverla de su sitio. Todavía estaba a tiempo de alejarse de allí y decirle a aquella mujer que creía en su palabra sobre la confirmación de la persona y que debía irse con su esposa. Pero ese no era el asunto. La situación era que él si le creía a esa mujer, sino simplemente quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Por lo tanto, cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de inspirar profundamente y soltar el aire.

Entonces, quitó la sábana por completo y miró.

Él se había enfrentado a cientos de obstáculos. A innumerables mortífagos, al hecho de ver personas muy cercanas a él morir frente a sus ojos, a aprender a vivir sin quienes amaba, a tragarse todo lo que tenía que confrontar, a ciertas traiciones y a los hechos de sentirse despreciado ante todo el mundo, e incluso a luchar contra el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

A todo.

Y había salido ileso.

Una lágrima se escapó y rodeó su mejilla.

Nadie le había preparado para ver a su hija así.

Sus manos, temblorosas, las colocó sobre las mejillas de su pequeña niña y acarició sus pómulos, sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro estaba limpio, sin ninguna lesión perceptible.

Los ojos de Harry Potter buscaron algún indicio de herida por el cuerpo de su hija, pero todo estaba normal, intacto como si ella estuviera dormida y en algún momento se decidiera a despertar.

Su mano derecha alcanzó la de su hija y la apretó suavemente (si fuera posible). Estaba helada, como la nieve. Él cerró los ojos e invocó una imagen mental de ella con su rostro sonriente, feliz… llena de vida. Él se dio cuenta recién de su propio rostro húmedo.

Su varita comenzó a emitir una luz propia. Era una señal. Lo necesitaban en el departamento de Aurores.

Salió de toda esa burbuja y se agachó para recoger la sábana que había caído al suelo. La extendió sobre el cuerpo de Lily Potter y fue cubriéndola poco a poco hasta detenerse en la cara. La vio por última vez ya antes de taparla por completo se acercó a su frente y le plantó un beso.

—Adiós, mi pequeña.

Y terminó por colocar la tela.

Se limpió el rostro y salió de la habitación.

* * *

De acuerdo. Había sido una mala idea intentar ser el héroe.

Él debió pensarlo dos veces antes de salir y bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente. En realidad, todo había salido a la perfección si no hubiera sido por un estúpido gato que se le ocurrió asustarse de él en la oscuridad. El chillido del felino le hizo soltar la varita y que esta rodara por las gradas hasta caer cerca de uno de los _mortífagos_. Para su mala suerte, eran dos. Uno de ellos sonrió (pudo verlo gracias a que por la ventana se filtraba la luz de la luna) y se encaminó hacia él. Lo cogió del cuello y lo llevó a la luz para que pudieran reconocerlo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y rieron, mientras que Scorpius hacía esfuerzos por deshacerse del agarre.

—Tenía que ser un Malfoy —dijo el que lo tenía sostenido.

—Malfoy, apellido de deshonor y cobardía —correspondió el otro.

Ambos tenían máscaras plateadas y sus voces sonaban amortiguadas.

—¿Qué hace el joven Malfoy a estas horas por el Valle de Godric?

—Creo que no debiste salir de tu Mansión, Malfoy. Pero de un modo u otro, nos facilitaste el trabajo. Íbamos a ir por ti y por tus padres tarde o temprano —comentó a lo que Scorpius le aterrorizó. Claro que todo estaba planeado, pero no sabía que su familia estuviese en la mira—. Pero antes, quisiera saber ¿qué se siente tener al más cobarde de cobardes como padre, Malfoy?

Scorpius estaba al tanto de la historia de sus padres, y no sentía vergüenza. Él supo lo que Draco Malfoy vivió.

—¿Qué se siente ser un asesino de mierda? —dijo Scorpius, para su propia sorpresa.

El que no lo sostenía le dio una bofetada que le hizo girar la cara.

—Ellos manchan la sangre pura de todo el Mundo Mágico. Hijos de Muggles viviendo en una residencia para magos… ¡eso es una asquerosidad! —objetó. Scorpius no sintió más repugnancia por ese comentario—. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo pude darle en donde más le duele a Harry Potter —El joven Malfoy miró al mortífago quien emitió una risita—. Tú serías un excelente mortífago porque a diferencia de tu padre, yo veo astucia e inteligencia en ti, muchacho. Y te hubiera ofrecido ser parte de nosotros si no hubiese mostrado tu verdadera lealtad cuando salvaste a la chica Weasley, quien, sino me equivoco, está en el piso de arriba ¿verdad?

Scorpius sabía ser inexpresivo, y lo consiguió. Ni una muestra de sorpresa. Quizá lograría convencerlos.

—No sé de qué hablas…

—No te hagas el idiota. Ella está arriba. Ve a buscarla y mátala —le ordenó a su compañero y este asintió con la cabeza, soltando al rubio. Scorpius lo vio desaparecer por la negrura de la noche, subiendo por las escaleras—. ¿Algún otro mestizo que hayas escondido, Malfoy?

—Ella no es mestiza —dijo el chico de veinte años, buscando una solución.

—Bueno, veo que perdemos el tiempo. De todas formas, despídete de esta vida.

Scorpius no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Caminó hacia escaleras arriba, siendo la oscuridad una oportunidad para camuflarse. El mortífago lo persiguió con hechizos, mientras él los esquivaba. Buscó a Rose o algún rastro del otro mortífago, pero entonces la noche no parecía favorecerle en eso. La casa le era ajena que no recordaba en qué habitación podría estar ella. Además, no había oído ningún grito.

—¡Ven, maldito _traidor_! —gritó su perseguidor. Scorpius comenzó a abrir todas las puertas a su paso pero ninguna era. Y entonces, había llegado al final del pasillo.

_Mierda. Eres un idiota, Scorpius,_ se maldijo.

—Bonito tu jueguito, niñato estúpido —dijo el mortífago avanzando con elegancia y por la máscara, parecía levitar debido a su traje oscuro—. _Avada Ked_…

Scorpius siempre supo que no moriría así, de forma tan estúpida. Escuchó al mortífago emitir un quejido de dolor antes de derrumbarse sobre el suelo, dando vista a Rose Weasley, sosteniendo lo que parecía un martillo. El rubio observó a la pelirroja respirar agitadamente, apoyando su peso en la pierna sana.

—Desperté allí —señaló la puerta que estaba hacia el otro lado del pasillo—. Oí pasos y pensé en defenderme —levantó el martillo—. Solo encontré esto.

Scorpius se sintió ligeramente asustado por ver actuar así a Rose, quien a la vez lucía como Lily Potter, quien no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza. Sacudió su mente y le arrebató el mazo para luego propinarle más golpes en la cabeza.

Afuera, la noche, se había tornado más tranquila.

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! La verdad es que los aprecio ;) ¡Y claro que actualizaré! Ahora sí seré responsable :3 hihihi **

**En realidad quería que este capítulo mostrara una situación con Harry respecto a su hija. Y claro, Rose &amp; Scorpius.**

**¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!**

**PD: Y claro, prometo quitarles el sueño ;)**


	4. Demencia

_SUMMARY: Asesinos. Los dos. Unos asesinos. Ella se encarga de hechizarlos, él de matarlos. En tiempo de mortífagos, Rose, Scorpius y los demás simplemente se defienden._

**En Tiempo de Mortífagos**

**3**

**DEMENCIA**

Rose estornudó en cuanto el polvo se inmiscuyó en su nariz. Debía estar acostumbrada a estar en lugares polvorientos, pero a su organismo no parecía importarle. Ella siempre recurría a la casucha de madera a punto de caerse que estaba detrás de la casa de los Weasley. Era un buen lugar para guardar cosas viejas. Y era un buen lugar para llorar. Sí, para llorar sin ser el espectáculo.

Nadie la perseguía ni tenían preocupación por ella. O bueno, de eso se encargaron sus primos de hacerla sentir las últimas semanas.

A todo el mundo le pareció sorprendente que ella perdiera la memoria. A todo el mundo le asombró que Rose Weasley sobreviviera en la masacre del Valle de Godric. A todo el mundo le impactó que ella no tuviera ni idea de cómo llegó a estar viva.

Y claro, a ella le valió una _mierda_ desde que empezaron a no creerle.

Estaba harta de sentirse culpable. Todos parecían preguntarle sin palabras: _¿por qué sobreviviste tú y no Lily? ¿Qué tienes de especial que ella no tuvo?_ Y claro, sus primos serían incapaces de verbalizarlo, pero Rose no dudaba que eso pasaba por sus mentes. Había sido un infierno vivir en la casa de sus abuelos paternos. La familia podía ser el mejor refugio, pero también la peor experiencia.

Rose no culpaba a James por ser más agresivo con ella.

No culpaba a Albus por ser más distante y sumirse en la depresión.

No culpaba a Lucy que la evitara cada vez que ella le intentó hablar.

No culpaba a Roxanne por querer saber sobre su repentina pérdida de memoria.

Hugo parecía ser el único que no había preguntado, el único que no necesitó nada más que verla viva para abrazarla y protegerla de los demás. Y para lástima de Rose, aún vivía con sus padres y debía hacerlo que ellos le ordenaban: vivir todos juntos en la _Madriguera_.

Las cosas viejas del abuelo (él ya había fallecido) la entretuvieron mientras se tranquilizaba y secaba su tristeza. A nadie le gusta ser señalado, y menos por su propia familia… pero es que Lily ahora parecía más relevante para todos que ella misma. ¡Ella se rompía la cabeza intentando recordar, descubrir qué detalles había perdido de su vida y de saber por qué ella sí pudo sobrevivir a todo! Todo era un maldito misterio que empezaba a hartarle. Su única pista: Malfoy.

Según su tío, Harry, él la "salvó" convocando un _patronus_ para que acudieran a ellos. Él encontró a Lily muerta y nadie supo de cómo ocurrió el terrible suceso. Incluso el tío Harry evadía su presencia cuando ella aclamaba por respuestas, y tía Ginny no quería ni verla. ¡Buena manera de hacerla sentir mejor!

—¡Maldita sea! —chilló de exasperación empujando una mesa y consiguiendo que unos papeles cayeran al suelo.

A ella también le dolía que su prima estuviera… ¡Ella no era de piedra! ¿Por qué nadie confiaba en ella? ¿Por qué la trataban como la peor…? Rose quería a Lily… ¡mucho! ¿Por qué nadie le daba respuestas? ¿Por qué nadie le decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero con el corazón en la mano? Ya que todos parecían haber cogido el hábito de mentir con maestría…

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Rose se volvió con brusquedad y agradeció que la amargura se hubiese tragado las lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico rubio que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta avanzó un paso y otro. Rose retrocedió, a la defensiva.

—Tranquila, no voy a abrazarte o algo por el estilo —dijo Lorcan Scamander alzando las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió desconfiada.

—Vine a ofrecerte un hombro en qué llorar.

—Qué gracioso. Es mejor que te largues —dijo Rose caminando hacia la puerta, dando zancadas.

Lorcan la detuvo jalándola del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Tú también me preguntarás por qué Lily…? —Lorcan puso un dedo en los labios de Rose. Ella la retiró de un manotazo. Intentó zafarse de su agarre pero él se mantenía firme—. Déjame —dijo más exasperada que nunca—. ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —quiso saber en cuanto Lorcan hizo lo que ella más odiaba en el mundo. El rubio la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra él—. ¡Suéltame…! —ella siguió con su lucha interna y externa… No había descargado su furia en más que cosas materiales sin vida, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad para pasar su cólera a otra persona, quiso hacerlo. Tal vez el veneno de la culpa se había apoderado de ella que la había convertido en una _maldita desgraciada_. Pero para su infortunio, Lorcan la conocía demasiado bien como para desistir—. ¡Déjame, estúpido…! —chilló forcejeando de la manera más ridícula que logró su objetivo. El rubio se alejó y ella aprovechó para largarse corriendo por el prado, muy lejos de allí. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez fuese así.

* * *

—Harry.

Harry alzó la mirada y vio a su investigadora asomarse por la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Gia? —preguntó volviendo a su investigación. Había fotos, papeles, testimonios y noticias en la mesa de su escritorio.

Gianelle Di Siero hizo ruido con sus tacos y se aproximó a la mesa.

—Otro ataque, Harry —informó soltando un periódico que tenía fotografías estáticas. Harry frunció el ceño—. Es un diario muggle. La familia fue asesinada pero según la noticia no se determinaron las causas de la muerte. No hay ningún tipo de lesión o traumatismo que pudo perjudicar a las cuatro personas. Simplemente se detuvieron sus corazones —explicó señalando las partes resaltadas de la noticia.

—¿Mortífagos? —preguntó Harry cogiendo el boletín.

—Sí —respondió con seguridad.

—Presiento que ahora viene la peor parte, Gia —dijo Harry mirándola.

La chica de cabello negro apretó los labios.

—La policía muggle tuvo una sola prueba en la escena del crimen —hizo una pausa en la que Harry aprovechó para seguir leyendo—. Encontraron una varita.

Harry puso toda su atención a Gia.

—No está en la noticia. En cuanto la leí, fui a investigar. Averigüé que encontraron un objeto de madera delgado cubierto de sangre. Por lo mucho que sé, ellos piensan que es un artilugio antiguo de madera tallada. Sin embargo, la sangre no es de la familia, ni de sus amigos. Probablemente es…

—Del mortífago —completó Harry. Él se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida. Gia lo persiguió—. Hasta ahora es la única pista que tenemos, Gia. Sabemos que son mortífagos por la descripción que Scorpius Malfoy nos dio, pero creo que debemos preguntarle aún más. Quiero que lo llames y lo cites en la tarde. Necesito interrogarlo y…

—¿Por qué no interrogas a tu sobrina? —inquirió Gia. Trabajaban juntos tantos años que se tuteaban.

—Mi sobrina perdió la memoria. Creo que ya te lo dije.

—¿Y tú crees firmemente en su palabra?

Harry se detuvo y la encaró.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Solo dos personas estuvieron esa noche en el Valle de Godric, Harry. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Alguien tuvo que encargarse de que perdiera la memoria ¿no crees, Harry? —manifestó cruzándose de brazos. Gia, quien tenía treinta y dos años, aún mantenía su estatura y actitud firme—. Sé que no quieres involucrar a tu sobrina y…

—Oíste lo que el Hospital San Mungo dijo, Gia. Ella sufrió de una conmoción excesiva que consiguió que reprimiera el recuerdo.

—¿Y no pensaste que Malfoy pudo hacerlo?

—¿Scorpius Malfoy? —preguntó con una sonrisa irónica—. Lo conozco. Fue el mejor amigo de mi hijo en todo Hogwarts.

—¿_Fue_? ¿Es que ya no lo son?

—Se han distanciado un poco, ya sabes. Además, él me dijo que quiere estar con sus padres.

Gia adoptó una pose pensativa, como suele hacer antes de decir algo crucial.

—Pensé que los amigos eran para siempre, Harry.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo —dijo Harry hastiado del tema. Sí le creía a Rose, y por su bien le había dejado en paz cuando ya no preguntó más sobre si recordaba. Y también confiaba en Scorpius Malfoy porque simplemente tenía conocimiento de cómo era. Y que Gia insistiera en que Rose bebiera _Veritaserum_ lo ofendía y la ofendería a ella. La pelinegra podía ser un poco fría al respecto.

Cuando el hombre de anteojos arribó al ascensor y se adentró, vio a Gia apoyar su peso en una pierna, con aires de suficiencia.

—Draco y Astoria Malfoy están muertos —anunció.

—Uh…uh… ¿Q-qué? —preguntó Harry en cuanto las rejas se cerraron. Hechizó de inmediato el ascensor para que volviera al departamento de Aurores. Los demás protestaron un segundo antes de ver a quién se quejaban. Harry Potter regresó y Gia estaba yéndose. La alcanzó jalándola del brazo—. Explícame eso.

Gia miró a los demás aurores y le incomodó que algunos estuviesen mirándolos.

—Mejor vamos a tu oficina —propuso. En cuanto llegaron, Gia se encargó de encantar el lugar a prueba de sonido—. Draco y Astoria están muertos, Harry. Astoria Malfoy murió de una enfermedad hace un mes y Draco Malfoy se suicidó hace tres semanas. Creí que lo sabías, suponiendo que confías tanto en su hijo —dijo con ganas de reprochárselo. A Gia le daba igual no quedar bien ante su jefe, porque ella sabía que era imprescindible para ese departamento. No era ego, era conocer exactamente su buen trabajo.

Harry se sintió más estúpido que nunca. Una vez más Gia estaba a un paso delante de él. Pero agradeció que fuese ella la que trabajara para los aurores y no en otro lugar.

—¿Cómo es que no es público?

—Malfoy Junior se encargó de que no se supiera. Les dijo a todos que estaban de viaje, y bueno, a ti te dijo otra historia. Sus tumbas están donde Lily —esta frase lo dijo con delicadeza porque sabía su límite—, pero no tienen sus nombres. El enterrador me lo informó. Harry, te lo digo en serio, ese chico no es de fiar. Tráele de inmediato y haz que cante de una vez —Gia, de cabellos negros, se encaminó a la puerta y dijo una cosa más: —. Y por supuesto que respeto a Rose.

Harry la detuvo, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Visitaste a mi hija, Gia? —quiso saber, ligeramente conmovido.

Gia le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva y salió de su oficina.

* * *

Rose se había detenido hacía algunos minutos bajo un árbol a descansar. Sentía como si hubiese trotado muchos kilómetros porque las piernas comenzaban a dolerle. Y cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia atrás, divisiva la casa Weasley como un pequeñito dibujo en el horizonte. El suéter azul de lana holgado que llevaba puesto le fue incómodo y se deshizo de él. Una hora más y se decidió seguir adelante. No soportaría otro momento familiar. Esta vez caminó con más paciencia y agradeció que los campos aún existiesen. Eran largos y "desierto de personas". La pelirroja pudo seguir avanzando aún mucho más, hasta el fin del mundo, si la mente no le hubiese puesto a pensar en el lugar al que se dirigía. Desaceleró el paso en cuanto razonó la residencia más cercana a la casa de su abuela.

—Mierda —dijo sintiéndose la más idiota del planeta. Había escapado de Lorcan Scamander e inconscientemente había corrido hacia su guarida, hacia su hogar. A la antigua casa de los Lovegood y ahora hogar de los Scamander. La vida no podía jugarle tan mal. Decidida, se giró sobre sus talones y fue en dirección contraria.

—¡Rosie! —_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_. El destino no podía ser tan cruel. La voz era de Luna Scamander, que seguramente estaba en uno de sus paseos. La señora rubia siempre se había portado de la mejor manera con ella, y aún en esos momentos, no podía hacerle tal desplante como ignorarla y seguir caminando. Trago su saliva y su orgullo y a fuerzas por sí misma fue en dirección a Luna. Rose, al ver a la madre de Lorcan, no podía creer que tal ángel de señora tuviese por hijo a un maldito idiota. Sus piernas iban con inercia y su corazón se conmovió al verla ir hacia ella con los brazos abiertos—. Linda, no te veo hace tiempo —Rose se dejó abrazar a pesar de su terror por los abrazos. Y la verdad es que sí se habían visto: en el funeral de Lily, hace más de dos semanas—. ¿Cómo has estado? —Se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

_De la patada, señora Scamander. Recibo más amor de usted que de mi familia (excepto por mi familia nuclear)._

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta tonta —dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza. La señora Scamander le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la dirigió a su casa—. Ven, te invito una taza de té. Nada como el té para aliviar la pena.

_No, gracias, señora Scamander. La verdad es que no quiero encontrarme con el miserable de su hijo en cuanto llegue, usted me entiende._

—Lorcan salió, así que podremos estar las dos solas —comentó a modo de respuesta del silencio de Rose.

¿O sea, cómo? ¿Luna podía leer sus pensamientos? ¿Sabía de oclumancia?

Rose, al adentrarse a la casa, se sintió una intrusa. Jamás había entrado ese lugar excepto cuando era pequeña y tenía unos diez años. Por inercia, también, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se sentó a esperar a que Luna hiciera el té. Mientras tanto, ella sin querer se puso a fisgonear los retratos familiares. Y en cada uno de ellos, distinguía a Lorcan por sobre Lyssander. Podían ser gemelos, pero Lyssander era más "inocente" que su hermano.

Un chillido pequeño sonó dentro de la casa, muy parecido al de los timbres en el mundo muggle.

—Linda ¿podrías abrir la puerta? Estoy ocupada —pidió Luna.

_Oh, maldición. Es él. Es él. Es Lorcan. ¡Cielos!_

Cuando tuvo la mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y se enfrentó a la persona.

Rubio, sí. Alto, sí. De ojos castaños… no.

Eran grises.

—¿M-Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó pero se sintió estúpida cuando la sangre que tenía en la nariz y en el labio era lo que en realidad importaba. Malfoy estaba en el umbral de la casa de los Scamander, herido.

El rubio dijo algo inentendible y después se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

**Lo siento, gente... me retrasé un poco, hihi. Estaré estudiando para la U, así que no me verán tan seguido. Sin embargo, ya adelanté algunos capítulos. Contestaré a sus reviews en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora estoy bajo amenaza de "_o te vas a dormir o te quito la laptop para siempre_". Hihu. **

**¡Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente actualización!**


	5. Veneno

_SUMMARY: Asesinos. Los dos. Unos asesinos. Ella se encarga de hechizarlos, él de matarlos. En tiempo de mortífagos, Rose, Scorpius y los demás simplemente se defienden._

* * *

**En Tiempo de Mortífagos**

**4**

**VENENO**

—Deja de mirarme. Es aterrador.

Rose parpadeó, arrugó la frente y puso su atención en los artilugios de Luna.

Ella pudo haberse entretenido con los objetos sino hubiera sido por la insistente mirada de Malfoy. Ahora él se atrevía observarla a ella. _Menudo idiota_, pensó Rose restándole importancia.

El ambiente era tenso. La entrada principal estaba abierta y se podía oír el viento pacífico de la tarde, y claro, contrastando con la incomodidad de Rose. También se escuchaba los pequeños sonidos que emitían unas florecillas en un macetero, en el rincón de la sala, como si estuviesen peleándose. Rose jamás había visto ese tipo de especie.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —anunció Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez, a lo que su cuerpo le respondió con un mareo que él tuvo que esperar unos segundos para mantenerse equilibrado—. Er… dile a Luna que vuelvo otro día —y caminó en dirección a la salida.

—No soy tu mensajera, Malfoy —dijo Rose con la vista sobre las florecillas.

Ella pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo que él se sostenía del marco de la puerta como recobrando fuerzas.

—¿Podrías serlo esta tarde, querida Weasley? —pidió con remarcado sarcasmo.

La pelirroja sonrió para sí misma y también se puso de pie.

—Um, pues… la verdad es que no, no quiero serlo —contestó con mucha diplomacia, según ella—. Luna ha salido por ti, a buscar no sé qué para tu cerebro que se está derritiendo. No creo que sea educado darle tal desplante ¿o sí? —Rose no tuvo la menor idea de lo que decía hasta que terminó la frase. ¿Acaso era estúpida o qué? Cayó en cuenta que estaba siendo grosera con la persona que le había salvado de una horrible muerte; y a decir verdad, jamás se lo había agradecido. _Oh, maldita sea. Cierra tu bocota, Rose Weasley_, se amenazó mentalmente. Tal vez su racionalidad hubiera servido antes de ver los ojos oscurecidos de Malfoy, como si estuviera realmente enfadado.

_Ay cielos, me va a decir: "Yo salvé tu maldito trasero, ¿y así es como me pagas?"._

—No estoy de humor para juegos, Rose —dijo pronunciando su nombre. La verdad es que casi siempre la llamaba por su nombre, y ella también podía hacerlo, pero es que no quería estrechar lazos fuertes con Malfoy—. Haz algo bueno y deja de ser egoísta y desagradecida.

Rose podía mantenerse inexpresiva ante él, pero por dentro estaba un lío: _¡Lo sabía! Desagradecida… Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿egoísta? ¿Cuándo lo he sido?_

—¿Acabas de llamarme egoísta?

Malfoy se rió tétricamente, como suelen hacer los asesinos antes de revelar que "ellos" son los asesinos.

—No me digas que pasas por el mundo sin saber cómo eres.

Esto debía ser el inicio de la primera conversación-discusión entre los dos. Rose tenía dos opciones: alargar el diálogo con una buena respuesta o simplemente complacerle con su recado. Obvio que ella escogería la decisión más inteligente.

—¿Y cómo soy, Malfoy? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo que irme —anunció dándose la vuelta.

Malfoy significaba un mar de información para Rose. Tal vez él podía ayudarle a recordar todo lo que pudiese. Necesitaba oírlo de su boca, necesitaba saber cada mínimo detalle. Y sobre todo, conocer qué es lo que había causado su estúpido olvido. Rose se tragó sus lamentaciones y salió a por él. En cuanto llegó al porche, lo vio sentado sobre el pasto, con las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rose.

—¿Parece que lo estoy?

Rose nunca había tratado a Malfoy desde la amistad entre él y su primo. Y no a causa de las innumerables advertencias de su padre, sino más bien porque realmente no le interesaba. Rose nunca vio en él _algo_ _peligroso_, como decía Ron Weasley. Fue por eso que le sorprendió que actuase hostilmente contra ella. Y claro, se lo había ganado. Ella misma tenía un comportamiento receloso. La muchacha estaba contrariada y se culpó: ¿por qué rayos tenía ese temperamento innato que le hacía huir de la gente? Tal vez debería pensar con la cabeza fría, decir las gracias y atreverse a preguntarle a Malfoy qué es lo que le había sucedido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Bueno, uno no hace siempre lo que piensa ¿o sí?

Malfoy no quería contestar porque a los pocos segundos se volvió a levantar, aún mareado. Rose rodó los ojos. Qué manera de salvar el orgullo actuando como un estúpido.

_¡Que se joda!_, pensó ella alzando el mentón con la disposición de volver a la casa de Luna. O aún mejor, largarse de ahí de una buena vez antes de que el hijo de la dueña de la vivienda llegara. ¡Oh claro! Lorcan… Malfoy la había entretenido con su actitud infantil que le hizo olvidar momentáneamente del otro idiota. ¿Por qué los rubios eran tan lelos?

—Tu novio está viniendo.

Rose se congeló. ¿Había oído bien?

¿Por qué siempre se sentía tan pequeña cuando la gente le mencionaba que Lorcan era su novio? ¿Alguna vez sintieron veneno en la garganta? No literal, claro, sino el nudo en la garganta que ahoga. Pues algo muy parecido a Rose le pasaba cuando el mundo le recordaba a Lorcan Scamander.

Ella se volvió y observó a Malfoy intentando recobrar fuerzas. Esto iba a ser más vergonzoso si él se quedaba de espectador. Y Lorcan seguía avanzando, acortando más la distancia, lo que le daba un par de minutos a Rose para escaparse de él.

—No es mi novio —dijo con severidad.

Malfoy le miró con seriedad, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y después de un par de segundos entendió la mirada resistente de Rose. Él no estaba para hacer buenas acciones, pero Rose Weasley era un tanto especial en este caso. Nadie olvida a la primera persona que salva.

—Weasley ¿quieres llevarme con Albus? Necesito verlo —dijo con el mejor genio que pudo.

Rose le observó despistada.

Lorcan arribó y ni siquiera saludó a Scorpius porque se dirigió exactamente a Rose. Ella frunció el ceño. ¡Cómo odiaba sentirse como una estúpida cuando él estaba cerca!

—Rose, estaba muy preocupado por ti… —comenzó a decir con la intención de acercarse, a lo que ella predeciblemente reaccionó. Lorcan debía saberlo, pero Malfoy no, porque este último se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja retrocedió tanto como para mantener una distancia—. Lo siento. Necesitas hablar ¿verdad? Yo estoy aquí para ti…

—No —dijo ella asombrosamente tranquila. La expresión que se forzaba a tener sorprendió a Scorpius, ya que nunca había conocido a una chica que luchase demasiado por no quebrar su orgullo—. No —repitió intentando convencerse a sí misma. La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a Malfoy—. Me voy con él —dijo sin creerse ni una de sus palabras. _Lo que sea que me saque de aquí_, meditaba. Rose recién cayó en cuenta de la manga ensangrentada que tenía Malfoy de seguramente haberse limpiado la nariz.

Así que sin decir alguna cosa más, rodeó a Lorcan y pasó de largo de Malfoy, con el único objetivo de no llorar.

La pelirroja sintió las piernas adormecidas, por lo que no supo cuánto caminó.

—Jamás he dejado que me usen para disputas amorosas, Weasley —comentó Malfoy detrás de ella—. ¿Segunda vez que te salvo la vida? —inquirió insinuante—. ¿Por qué peleaste con tu _nov_-er, Scamander?

Rose rodó los ojos. Sabía que Malfoy no se iba a quedar callado.

—Conoces el camino, Malfoy. Yo me largo —anunció la pelirroja dándose la vuelta y mirándolo. Malfoy había dejado de sangrar pero su manga le atraía la atención con el rojo brillante.

—Espera, espera, Weasley —él la detuvo tocándole el hombro.

—No me toques —dijo ella al instante.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Lorcan debió hacerte algo muy malo ¿cierto?

—¿Eres cotilla o qué, Malfoy?

—No, es el poder de la observación —ironizó alzando una ceja—. Pero bueno, si quieres irte, vete.

Rose miró al chico pasar de largo con dirección a la Madriguera.

Tragó saliva y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Se sentó sobre el pasto y arrancó algunos debido a la furia que se contenía. Odió su humanidad en ese instante. Olvidó por un segundo que su papá había restringido su _aparición_ y _desaparición_ de la Madriguera. ¿Por qué sentía que se hundía en un hoyo más y más?

* * *

—El señor Potter es un hombre intachable, Eloisa. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?

Eloisa Tatcher, secretaria del Departamento de Transporte Mágico, se sujetó el cabello con una coleta y se arregló algunos mechones que se libraban. La chica de cabellos castaños miró a su compañera a través del espejo del baño y negó con la cabeza.

—Querida Moira, eres tan inocente —le recriminó mientras se lavaba las manos—. ¿Acaso los hechos no te convencen? El señor Potter está engañando a su esposa.

El ceño fruncido de Moira James señalizó que estaba en duda.

—Bueno, no me creas a mí, que soy tu amiga. Entonces créeles a los demás que lo cuentan.

—Porque tú te encargaste de decirlo —reprochó Moira.

—¿Y qué? Es la verdad. Yo los vi y los trabajadores del Departamento de Aurores. Estaba muy claro. Gianelle Di Siero llevó al señor Potter a su oficina y la cerraron con magia. ¡Incluso pusieron un encantamiento que silenció la habitación para nosotros! —la mala cara que puso Moira hizo que Eloisa resoplara—. No pueden hacerme nada, _Moi_.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a Gianelle? —se cruzó de brazos.

Eloisa hizo un gesto de indignación que no fue tragado por su amiga.

—No la odio. Simplemente no soporto que haya chicas que trabajen duro para estar aquí y otras que solo se bajen las bragas para mantenerse —dijo sin vergüenza.

—¿Y eres consciente de que si la gente se lo cree, Gia tal vez sea despedida y el señor Potter destituido de su cargo? Él ya pasó por mucho ¿no lo crees? Y tú vas a echarle basura que ni él ha arrojado. Si no te conociera, pensaría que lo estás haciendo para tu disfrute personal —y dicho esto Moira salió del baño un tanto fastidiada.

Eloisa esperó a que no hubiera rastro de su amiga y se cuidó de que en el baño no hubiese ni un alma rondando. De su falda extrajo un pequeño aparato electrónico y marcó algunas teclas. Enviar un mensaje de texto era tan complicado que Eloisa no se dio cuenta de que un cubículo se abría.

—¿Un celular?

Eloisa alzó la mirada y observó a través del espejo a Gia salir de un compartimento, con una expresión terriblemente seria y asesina. Gia se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una pierna. La secretaria tragó saliva ruidosamente, así que fingió serenidad y guardó el celular.

—Dámelo, Tatcher —exigió Gia extendiendo la mano. Era ácidamente amable.

—¿Qué me harás si no te lo doy?

—Ya violaste las reglas desde que trajiste un objeto muggle aquí, Tatcher. Me viene la pregunta ¿cómo lo hiciste? No te creo lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo —respondió la pelinegra con sorna.

—Me voy —anunció Eloisa bufando y dirigiéndose a la salida.

La puerta se cerró en las narices de la secretaria en cuanto el hechizo de Gia funcionó.

—¿Qué diablos haces?

—¿En serio vale la pena difundir una estúpida historia rosa para cegar al mundo de la situación inevitable, querida? —inquirió la investigadora caminando hacia el lavabo y arreglándose algunos mechones—. El Profeta no sabe qué más inventarse ¿cierto? Lo que me sorprende es que esté usando aparatos muggles. Aunque reconozco su ingenio, Tatcher —Gia se volvió y se acercó lentamente a la secretaria—. Vender una historia romántica entre Harry y yo… Vaya estupidez.

Eloisa encontraba a Gia demasiado intimidante.

—Dame el celular, Eloisa —pidió con una fingida amabilidad.

La secretaria sonrió tétricamente para sorpresa de la investigadora.

—Ten —cedió al instante. Extendió el celular sin aún soltarlo—. Y no te preocupes, mañana serás famosa, linda —dijo antes de reírse con histeria y salir.

Gia fruncía el ceño con el mal presentimiento marcado en su frente. Observó el celular y la foto que contenía este. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y agradeció que nadie estuviese viéndola con el terror atravesándole el rostro.

En la instantánea estaban Harry y ella… besándose.

_Mierda_.

* * *

**¡Genteeee! Aquí pues, me aparezco desde meses. (Juro que ni me di cuenta) ¡Pero aún sigo aquí! Si aún leen mi historia, muchísimas gracias... ! La historia solo está comenzando... :3 ¡UN SALUDO GRANDE! **


	6. Suspicacia

_SUMMARY: Asesinos. Los dos. Unos asesinos. Ella se encarga de hechizarlos, él de matarlos. En tiempo de mortífagos, Rose, Scorpius y los demás simplemente se defienden._

**En Tiempo de Mortífagos**

**5**

**SUSPICACIA**

—Dime todo lo que sucedió allí.

Los ojos plateados de Scorpius Malfoy contemplaron sus dedos, después la mesa y terminó en la mirada ansiosa de Harry Potter. El auror estaba inmutable, serio e inexpresivo, con una postura firme y envidiable para su situación. Sin embargo, el joven se encontraba más alterado que nunca, a pesar que de intentaba no demostrarlo. Más que culpable, lucía asustado.

Una taza humeante reposaba sobre la mesa que los separaba a ambos. Dentro contenía un líquido morado que aliviaría la tensión de Malfoy si se atreviese a tomarla. La habitación era un tanto pequeña, únicamente para esa mesa y las dos sillas que servían de asiento a los presentes; a excepción, claro está, de la pequeña jaula que levitaba al costado del auror. Una lechuza blanquecina con chispazos negros se hallaba en el interior, observando fijamente al muchacho de cabello rubio.

Malfoy tragó saliva.

—Solamente estaba caminando hasta que encontré a su hija, señor.

—¿A altas horas de la noche? —inquirió al instante.

—Tenía la intención de ir al Valle de Godric a visitar la tumba de los Peverell —respondió Scorpius con toda seguridad.

—¿A altas horas de la noche? —repitió Harry alzando una ceja.

—¿Nunca quiso saciar una curiosidad, señor? —preguntó el chico, recobrando la confianza. Sabía que el padre de Albus no contestaría así que prosiguió—. Nunca tuve una grandiosa inclinación a la lectura, pero en cuanto recibí ese libro, quise saber si era cierto —hizo una pausa mientras escondía las manos debajo de la mesa—. Además, por lo que dicen los libros de usted, señor.

Harry inspiró y cambió de posición. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la madera, acercando el rostro para no perderse de ningún movimiento.

—Me estás diciendo que fuiste al Valle de Godric sólo para comprobar la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte —simplemente lo confirmó en cuanto Malfoy asintió con la cabeza. Era una historia absurda, pero incluso aquellas eran las que tenían más sentido que nunca. Harry lo sabía, era testigo porque él lo había experimentado. Es más, Scorpius Malfoy no lucía como un mentiroso; y si bien sus dedos no dejaban de moverse, era por los recientes eventos. Además, había que atribuirle que era un joven de diecinueve años, con unos padres que lo consentían de cierta manera. En conclusión, un joven inexperto que se preocupaba de cosas banales—. Estuviste en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado —finalizó sus pensamientos en voz alta, intentando percibir alguna mentira, falsedad o engaño en Malfoy… pero claro estaba. Lo conocía desde que su hijo lo presentó como su amigo. Y él sabía cuándo ambos intentaban mentirle sobre alguna travesurilla.

Malfoy no fingía. Era transparente.

—¿Qué le pasó a Rose?

El rubio fijó la mirada en la taza.

—Ella…

—_Harry_.

El hombre de anteojos sintió como si una fuerza extraña lo jalara hacia atrás con violencia. Su recuerdo se disolvió en figuras oscuras amorfas que pronto desapareció en el líquido invisible del _pensadero_. El auror se volvió en busca de la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir un momento que estaba dispuesto a analizar a detalle. Gia había abierto la duda en él.

En la puerta de su oficina se encontraba su investigadora.

—Gia ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ligeramente malhumorado. No era fanático de las interrupciones.

Ella dio un pequeño paso.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

La voz sombría de ella hizo que Harry alzara una ceja.

—Estoy ocupado ahora. ¿Es relevante para la investigación?

La chica de cabello negro disimuló un suspiro. Estaba más que claro, no podía decir nada ni tampoco quería decirlo. Eloisa Tatcher había sembrado desconfianza, angustia y sobretodo, confusión. Ahora la odiaba más que nunca.

—Sí —se maldijo internamente por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente… o muy estúpida. Tatcher la había transformado en un ser débil en menos de un segundo, y alguien tan idiota como Eloisa no debía intimidarla. Así que igual, enmascaró cualquier rastro de nerviosismo tras la presencia de la misma hipocresía—. Malfoy Junior está en la casa de tus suegros.

Gia observó a Harry coger su abrigo y salir de la oficina, pasándose de largo. Esa noche iba a ser la más larga que iba a tener en su vida. Una vez que las noticias de El Profeta estuvieran impresas sobre las manos de cada lector, su orgullo iría al piso.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. No era necesario que cada habitante del mundo mágico leyera esas noticias amarillistas y lo reportaran a Harry, no. Solo era indispensable que esas imágenes llegaran a manos de una de las periodistas de El Profeta.

Ginny Potter.

* * *

—¿Y esa herida?

Rose no era cotilla ni le gustaba entrometerse, cualidad que contradijo cuando se apegó a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar.

Después de que la noche cayó sobre sus hombros y la temperatura descendió, prácticamente la obligó a regresar a La Madriguera. Usualmente se encontraría con sus primos caminando de un lado a otro, conversando entre ellos o haciéndose bromas, pero Lily significaba un gran hoyo entre todos; así que en cuanto pisó la madera del suelo, ésta crujió sonoramente. Ahí vivían ermitaños.

Rose subió planta arriba y halló luz que desprendían los dormitorios. Se estaba volviendo una lamentable rutina. Todos dormían más temprano de lo usual, para solamente despertar a una realidad cruda. El cuarto de James, el más alejado, nunca veía la oscuridad; su primo mayor se encargaba de que las luces no se apagaran. La habitación de Lucy, la contigua, se apagaba siempre a las nueve; y ya casi no se oían los llantos emitidos por la chica (ella fue muy apegada a Lily). La siguiente era de Roxanne, quien no conocía de horarios; su humor afectaba a su sueño: si estaba triste, dormía temprano, y si estaba lamentable, descansaba tarde debido a sus soliloquios.

La muchacha se amarró el cabello en un moño y soltó un suspiro, observando los tres dormitorios. Había memorizado sus horas de sueño en la temporada que necesitó de alguno de ellos; pero no recibió más que silencio. No los culpaba, ellos lidiaban con sus demonios también.

Así que subió al tercer piso. Esa planta era más oscura. Albus, Hugo y ella. Normalmente, Rose hubiera caminado de frente a su cuarto (el último), cerrado la puerta y esperar a que Hugo viniese, para conversar tal vez o simplemente yacer en silencio, sintiendo la poca tranquilidad que pudieran alcanzar. Pero no. La pieza de Albus se encontraba entre la de ella y Hugo. Y lo que más le sorprendió es que estuviera entrecerrada su puerta. Albus se había convertido en el más ermitaño de todos.

Y las voces… Las voces arrastraron su curiosidad.

He ahí. Rose Weasley estampando la oreja en la puerta, no tan sutilmente, oyendo un diálogo que no le incumbía.

—No es nada —contestó la voz de Malfoy. Hubo una pausa—. Bueno, vale, tuve una pelea. No es importante en realidad.

—Te rompieron la nariz, Scorpius. ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —inquirió Albus.

—Nada. Últimamente no le caigo muy bien la gente.

_Y con ese humor, ¿a quién sí?_, Rose rodó los ojos.

—Te dejaron hecha una escoria —comentó su primo.

—¿Y tú qué, Potter? Pareces el vivo retrato de Drácula y nadie que diga nada —dijo ofendido el rubio. Y he aquí un sonido que Rose pareció haber olvidado: una risa corta de Albus. Malfoy podía ser lo que sea, pero al menos era la cura para su primo.

_Bien, Rose. Es momento para marcharte_, pensó asintiendo con la cabeza. Dio un paso para reanudar su camino.

—Vi a Rose.

La pelirroja sintió una cuerda envolverse en su cintura y regresarla a su posición de entrometida. La situación había cambiado totalmente. Que mencionaran en su nombre valía que ella se quedara a oír ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, quería saber qué tanto Malfoy la detestaba.

—Cambió.

Albus no decía nada. A Rose le dolió notar que él no quisiera hablar de ella. La muchacha sintió que era el tiempo adecuado para largarse de una buena vez y evitar pasarse un mal rato oyendo una charla privada. Pero hubo otra razón que la hizo prácticamente echar raíces sobre el suelo: el tono de voz que Malfoy utilizó para hacer referencia a ella. Triste, melancólica.

—No quieras cambiar el tema, Malfoy —advirtió Albus, regresando gradualmente a ser quien era.

—Tú fuiste… No me mires así. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Dónde diablos estuviste todo este tiempo? —preguntó hastiado. Rose sonrió débilmente. Volvía Albus—. Ni una lechuza, ni un mensaje, ni una señal… —Sí, definitivamente volvía Albus.

—Perdón por haber herido tus sentimientos —respondió con sarcasmo. Suspiró cansinamente—. Estaba en casa, Albus.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Te envié cartas pero éstas siempre volvían con _Hoz_. _Ella_ no podía hallarte.

La pelirroja recordaba que _Hoz_, de pelaje gris y mediana edad, siempre regresaba con la correspondencia en su pico, ligeramente malhumorada por no cumplir con su cometido.

—Estaba en _otra_ casa con mis padres —la voz del chico rubio se volvió más sombría—. Ellos… ellos tenían miedo de que estuviera en peligro.

Se estableció un silencio. Rose no supo si ellos estaban abrazándose, o si Albus le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro, o tal vez que ambos miraban perdidamente el suelo; solo que sintió que las piernas le dolían de tanto mantenerse en esa postura, en especial la izquierda, que ya estaba curando.

—Rose, ¿qué haces?

La pelirroja se irguió para luego mantenerse estática. Giró sobre sus talones y halló la figura de Lucy Weasley un tanto oscura. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con su prima por lo que era extraño que escuchara su nombre en la boca de ella. El pelo de Lucy estaba recogido en dos trenzas lo que le daba un aspecto más tierno e infantil, tal cual siempre había sido.

—Nada, yo… ya me iba a dormir —ni siquiera se esforzó en inventar alguna excusa. Al fin y al cabo, la conversación moriría ahí ¿verdad? Así que Rose reanudó su rumbo y solo se detuvo cuando los brazos de Lucy la rodearon por la cintura, aferrándose a su espalda. La confusión nubló la mente de Rose.

A los pocos segundos, oyó unos pequeños lloriqueos. No quería moverse ni tampoco pudo hacerlo. Lucy siempre era cariñosa con todo el mundo pero era más introvertida; eso era lo que le diferenciaba de Lily. Lily, al haber marcado un antes y después, tuvo como consecuencia _una_ Lucy más callada, más alejada y más sombría.

Pero esto… esto era nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho, _Rosie_. En verdad, lo siento mucho —empezó a hablar atropelladamente, con el temor de que la pelirroja mayor se distanciara—. Soy la peor prima del mundo. Yo… yo debí darte todo mi apoyo. Debí estar para ti —su voz sonaba angustiante y triste, lo que conmovió el frágil corazón de Rose. No tenía por qué perdonarla porque no había qué perdonar; y sin embargo, esperaría a que Lucy terminara con sus disculpas—. Nadie te culpa de nada, Rose. Sé que piensas que sí, pero olvídate de eso. James no te odia, nadie lo hace en esta casa. Pero por favor, perdóname.

La pelirroja cayó en cuenta que odiaba que la tocaran, mucho menos la abrazaran. No obstante, esta era una excepción. Necesitaba sentirse apoyada, y no había mejor forma que aquella. Ella era su prima al fin y al cabo. Tal vez esa fobia a ser tocada simplemente se aplicara en hombres. Lorcan Scamander, principalmente.

Rose se deshizo bruscamente y se volvió para verla. Si bien el pasillo estaba oscuro, las lágrimas de Lucy hacían que sus ojos brillaran. Ella era un poco más pequeña y eso le permitió a Rose acogerla entre sus brazos.

En cuanto la hija de Percy Weasley le correspondió, un gran peso de culpabilidad desapareció de sus hombros.

Rose divisó la habitación de Albus. Él y Malfoy aún seguían hablando.

* * *

Gia había intentado mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su jefe. Y no fue tan difícil. Una vez que supo que Malfoy estaba con sus hijos, se retiró del Ministerio y no regresó… hasta entonces. El reloj marcaba las once de la noche y poco a poco los trabajadores se retiraban. El silencio iba invadiendo cada oficina, hasta quedar la última y más importante: la de Harry Potter. Ella reconoció que el auror no regresaría por lo que aprovechó su oficina abierta y se quedó allí, esperando a que dieran las doce.

La imagen de esa fotografía almacenada en la memoria de ese aparato muggle la tenía angustiada. Se palpó el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sintió el celular dentro. Quería destruirlo, carbonizarlo, hacerlo trizas, pero de nada serviría. La información ya estaba enviada. Solo faltaba que Ginny Potter recibiera la imagen para mover cielo y tierra para buscarla.

Entonces ¿por qué no hacía nada al respecto? ¿Por qué no iba a El Profeta y hechizaba a todos para que devolvieran esa instantánea?

La respuesta era obvia. Tanto Harry como ella tenían la culpa. Tanto Harry como ella dieron el paso para besarse. Tanto Harry como ella no retrocedieron. ¿Y qué? Tal vez era egoísta, pero Gia odiaba a Ginny Potter. Tal vez era la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió cuando supo que ella había ido a visitar a su hija. Oh, claro que no. La pequeña Lily no tenía culpa de nada.

Con una chispa de moral encendida se dispuso a abandonar el despacho del jefe. Se levantó del sillón y rodeó el escritorio, pasando al costado de un plato levitante. Se detuvo y lo observó. Claro, el pensadero que Harry usaba antes de que lo interrumpiese. Contempló por encima y halló el recuerdo de Harry nadando entre figuras negras. Su curiosidad venció a su sentido común y hundió el rostro.

—Ella…

Se halló dentro de la habitación de interrogatorios, con Harry y Malfoy Junior sentados alrededor de una mesa, y la lechuza del auror encerrada en su jaula.

—No sé qué le pasó —dijo la voz de Malfoy. Gia aprovechó el recuerdo y comenzó a estudiar cada gesto del muchacho—. La encontré corriendo hacia mí y pidiéndome ayuda. Se desmayó en cuanto la sostuve. La cargué hasta una casa y nos escondimos. Unos mortífagos nos encontraron y estuvieron a punto de matarnos a ambos.

Por más que la investigadora intentaba encontrar algún rastro de falsedad en el testimonio de Malfoy Junior, no había evidencia. Entonces ¿por qué desconfiaba de él? Gia tenía un mal presentimiento con Malfoy.

—Me enviaste el patronus alrededor de la una y treinta de la madrugada, pero te encontramos sino hasta las tres y treinta. Dime exactamente todo lo que pasó en ese periodo de tiempo.

Y he aquí el detalle que alarmó a Gia. Los ojos de Malfoy no se despegaron de sus manos, quedándose completamente inmóvil. No dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada durante los próximos treinta segundos. ¿Es el tiempo que te toma para recordar… o para idear una mentira?

—Como le dije, hallé a Rose y la llevé hacia una casa. Subimos planta arriba y oí unos pasos. Bajé y encontré a dos mortífagos; uno de ellos fue en busca de Rose para asesinarla. Pude escaparme para ir a ayudarla pero ella pudo defenderse sola y…

Nada. Se quedó callado. Gia frunció el ceño. Su voz había sufrido una transformación radical. De asustada… a calculadora. ¿Es que Harry no lo percibía?

—¿Y? —inquirió Harry, instándolo a continuar.

—Y la dejé allí, con un estado de shock que no pude notar, para registrar que la casa estuviera completamente vacía; pero en cuanto volví, ya había perdido la memoria.

Gia pudo jurar haber visto un brillo pequeño en los ojos del chico rubio.

Y eso, la estremeció.

* * *

**¡HOLA GENTEEEEEEE! He aquí la escritora que se aparece después de un mes o creo que más. Primero quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, los adoré :3 Para ser específica a Florfleur, Portia White, MalfoyWeasleyRS , Her, carly,webber-4. Mi historia sigue viva gracias a ustedes. Y MalfoyWeasleyRS , déjame decirte que me animaste con tu review, hihi xD. Sí, recién empiezo :) **

**En fin, también a los lectores anónimos, que el objetivo de este fic es entretener :3 **

**¡Y hasta la siguiente actualización! ¡Saludos!**


End file.
